


Justice

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drowning, Evil, Evil Spottedleaf, F/F, Kits, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Everything Spottedleaf did was just.





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Pumpkin Claws on Twitter and Draikinator on YT for coming up with the Evil Spottedleaf AU!
> 
> Check them out here: https://twitter.com/PumpkinClawz  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQ7iBNApeIef4CUuf198kJA

Seeing kits up in StarClan never failed to make Spottedleaf’s heart twinge a bit in pity. It seemed unfair, for lives to be lost so soon. Every kit, in her opinion, should get the opportunity to taste their first piece of prey or to be an apprentice. They should get the opportunity to _live_. And she stuck hard to this vow. She had gotten herself killed trying to give Frostfur’s kits that right. 

Alas though, as much as she believed in this conviction, she couldn’t change fate completely, and every now and then, a kit, scared and confused, would join their ranks. It was always a heartbreaking sight to see, really. The kit would usually always demand or beg to see their mother or father, which would then force one of the StarClan members to come forward and gently explain that the kit was not apart of his or her’s parents world anymore, and they would have to wait until their mother, father, or siblings eventually joined the ranks with them, in order to see them again. 

They always conveniently left out that it could be seasons and seasons before that would happen. But it eventually would. No cat could escape death forever, and she had to admit, it was touching to see kits finally reuniting with their parents, when their time eventually came. She’d been there when Mosskit got reunited with Bluestar. Admittedly, it had been quite a jarring sight to see her old leader, who Spottedleaf always saw as powerful, strong, and calculated cat, break down from overwhelming emotion. But it also made her heart melt a bit, too. 

Seeing such sights always made her somewhat wish she could have kits of her own, but that opportunity was forever gone. Her tail twitched. But hey, she wasn’t the only unfortunate one here in StarClan. In fact, some had an even sadder fate than her. The three cats she had in mind were the kits who would never get the opportunity to see both of their parents’ again. At least, not in a meaningful way. 

Kits in StarClan were very rarely left unattended. Even if their mother or father wasn’t up in StarClan yet, someone would usually step in and take care of them. Snowfur, for example, had apparently volunteered to take care of Mosskit after the kit had joined their ranks. To this day, Snowfur still continued to dote on her niece as if she were her own child. 

There was always a cat like Snowfur around.

But for as long as she had been up here, there had been three particular kits who seemed to be without guardians. Of course, they weren’t outcasted completely. If one of the kits squeaked up at a leader, while in the middle of playing, that particular StarClan warrior would always be willing to spend a bit of time entertaining and talking with them. She even saw them playing with some of the other StarClan kits every now and again. But while they weren’t completely ignored or vilified, there was no denying that these kits were different from the other StarClan kits in some way.

It was extremely rare, but every now and then, she saw a RiverClan tom and she-cat approach them and stick with them, but never for very long. For a while, she wondered if those were the kits parents. Their fur seemed just as faded as theirs, which suggested they had all existed around the same time. She wasn’t sure. If they were their parents, why did they always look so uncomfortable whenever they were around the kits. 

Her curiosity finally getting the best of her, she asked Smallear who the kits were and why they seemed to have no one around them constantly. 

The story was much sadder than she thought it would be. The three kits had been the result of a forbidden romance between a ThunderClan she-cat and a RiverClan tom. Eventually, ThunderClan had apparently discovered that the kits were Half-Clan and had banished them and their mother out of the Clan. Thinking RiverClan would provide them sanctuary, the she-cat, having nowhere else to go, decided to trek across the river. 

Unfortunately, the water got too rough, and the current swept the kits away. The she-cat and a bunch of RiverClan warriors had jumped in after them in an attempt to save them, but despite their best efforts, the kits, unfortunately, did not survive the incident. 

Her heart aching for the poor kits and their unfair death, she then asked if the two cats she kept seeing approach them were their mother and father. She had _thought_ they both looked like they were RiverClan cats, but she could’ve been wrong-

Then Smallear told her the second part of the story. The scarier, darker part of it. About how the she-cat, now lost with a desire for vengeance, had then went on a misguided murder to avenge the life of her kits. How that conquest had eventually lead to her own demise, and the demise of three other cats.

And now, that she-cat wasn’t even walking up in the fields of StarClan with them, but instead in the shadows of the Dark Forest. A tragic end to a tragic tale.

Despite the fact that what the she-cat did was wrong, Spottedleaf couldn’t help but feel a speck of pity for her in her heart. No cat should of had to go through the pain that she went through.

And while she would never admit it out loud to Smallear, she could even _empathize_ with the she-cat in a way. She knew what it felt like to feel cheated by life and underappreciated. She also could understand the desire for revenge.

But, of course, she couldn’t go into that with Smallear. So instead, she simply innocently asked who this she-cat was.

And that was the first time she heard the name Mapleshade. 

She had been willing to leave it at that. She had simply wanted to know the information for pure curiosity's sake. But then Smallear had to continue with, “I worry about those kits sometimes.”

“Why?” Spottedleaf asked immediately, her ears twitching with interest. 

Smallear leaned towards her conspiringly, as if he was about to tell her a secret he wasn’t supposed to tell. Maybe he was. Spottedleaf felt her heart pump a bit with excitement as she leaned in with him to hear his words. 

“Lots of cats here had been claiming they’ve seen her hanging around near the border lately. She never crosses, and most will get her to back off, but it is still quite odd. She has never made a habit of hanging around before. Especially not at the frequency these reports are coming in.” He suddenly leaned back and began to idly lick at his paw, saying in between licks, “And you know those Dark Forest cats don’t approach the border unless-”

“-They have someone they are looking for,” Spottedleaf finished. 

Smallear nodded, “Exactly.”

Spottedleaf politely dipped her head and thanked Smallear for telling her about the mysterious kits. Smallear immediately got flustered and stammered out it was no problem. Hmph. Toms were so easy, it was kind of sad. Oh well, she wasn’t going to complain about cats being easier to convince. So, instead of giving him an unimpressed look, she gave him as a genuine of a beam as she could before padding away.

Besides, the tom deserved it. 

The information he gave her was more valuable than he probably previously realized.

* * *

She had took it upon herself to play and tend with the three kits, whose names were apparently Patchkit, Petalkit, and Larchkit. She had thought the decision might of been somewhat controversial in StarClan, seeing as the cats up here did seem somewhat uncomfortable with the kits, but to her surprise, people seemed to eye her approvingly. Smallear had even smiled, saying she had always been a nice cat and she was providing them a nice role model, unlike their mother. Cats were relieved some cat seemed to want to handle them for them.

She was glad the kits seemed to like her too. They followed her practically everywhere and were always wanting her to tell them stories or play around with them, and she was perfectly happy to indulge them sometimes. They were all very sweet kits. They did not deserve banishment from a Clan simply for the crime of being born, nor did they deserve to die such a horrible fate. 

They would’ve made great warriors, whether they were in ThunderClan or RiverClan. 

And she got to meet the two RiverClan cats who occasionally visited them. One of them was named Reedshine, a pretty she-cat, who the kits seemed to be at least somewhat fond of. Spottedleaf realized this must be the second mate Appledusk had taken in RiverClan. Spottedleaf liked her well enough. She was sweet and gentle, and if she held any resentment towards the kits from the pain their mother had no doubt caused her, she certainly didn’t show it. However, she did make it clear she was happy that Spottedleaf was taking task with them now instead of her. She lamented that she hated to see sweet kits by themselves most of the time, but she also got bad memories looking at them.

Spottedleaf had nodded sympathetically, though she was somewhat annoyed she had to mention this so close to the kits. 

While Reedshine, ultimately though, seemed like a nice enough she-cat, Spottedleaf couldn’t say the tom, Appledusk carried that same kindness. The tom looked uncomfortable the entire time he was even near the kits. He spoke not a word to her or either of them. Spottedleaf could see the kits were more visibly nervous or avoidant of him. She watched Petalkit tap his tail gently with her paws in an attempt to get his attention, but he just lifted his tail out of her reach and gave her a dirty look until she slinked away, looking apologetic. 

Spottedleaf had held her tongue, a spike of anger shooting through her. What either Mapleshade or Reedshine saw in this tom was beyond her. To her, he seemed to be a most unpleasant character. 

Eventually, after their first visit, Reedshine had dipped her head and said that they must go, once again thanked Spottedleaf for her kindness. Reedshine looked expectantly at her mate, who didn’t say anything. She nudged him on the shoulder and he gave her an annoyed look that practically screamed, ‘What?!’

Reedshine gestured at Spottedleaf with her head, and said, “Say thank you.”  
Appledusk looked like he was prepared to argue, but then he just turned his nasty look on Spottedleaf and growled a rough, “Thanks.” before padding away.

Spottedleaf waited until they were a good distance away before letting her look grow dark. Hmph. What an entirely unpleasant tom. But she didn’t let herself get to angry and worked up. After all, if her plans worked out in her favor, then she wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore. Her tail curled in pleasure at the thought.

But first she had to gain the kits trust. They may be young in appearance, but they were not stupid.

Suddenly, she felt someone tapping her paw. Looking over, she saw Petalkit looking at her shyly, mewing, “Spottedleaf… can you give us a badger ride?” 

Spottedleaf internally grimaced at the thought. Badger rides were by far her least favorite of the games these kits liked to play, as they were much bigger than they thought they were and she was much smaller than they seemed to think she was. But seeing how nervous Petalkit looked to ask, and remembering Appledusk’s dismissive attitude towards her, she immediately smiled and nodded. Petalkit immediately beamed and shot off calling for her siblings to come and join.

She smiled. She couldn’t help but have the premonition that things were about to get a whole lot more interesting. And very soon. 

* * *

It eventually happened one day. 

She had just finished up an idle chat with Lionheart, when all of a sudden, she heard a shy, “Spottedleaf?”

She turned around and saw Larchkit, who was the one who spoke, approaching, with Patchkit and Petalkit trailing behind him. Smiling, she said, “Yes, dear?”

Larchkit suddenly looked like he lost some confidence. Swallowing, he looked at his siblings for support, before he said, “Can we show you something?” 

Spottedleaf had a feeling she knew exactly what they were wanting to show her. But she didn’t want to betray that. Keeping her gaze calculated, she said, “Show me something?”

Larchkit nodded firmly. Suddenly, Patchkit meowed, “But you have to promise not to get mad or tell on us! A lot of other cats get mad at us when we show them this!” 

Spottedleaf blinked, before pleasantly chirping, “Oh, you three don’t have to worry your little heads about that. I could never be mad at you.”

The kits looked skeptical at this. 

“What about the time when we told Yellowfang she was mean?” Patchkit asked, cocking his head.

Spottedleaf flattened her ears, before clarifying, “That was entirely different. You were being rude. But I wasn’t _mad,_ I was just chiding you.”

The kits still looked skeptical, so Spottedleaf placatingly said, “I promise on my honor that I won’t get mad at whatever you show me.” 

This seemed to convince the kits. Immediately they beamed. They were also prepared to move immediately, Patchkit immediately taking the lead, his small tail raised proudly in the air. He looked behind him and screeched, “Come on!” before charging off, Larchkit and Petalkit not so far behind.

Spottedleaf shook her head. Where did kits get all of this energy from?

She followed them a good distance, purposely making sure that her strides were long enough for them to see her approaching, but slow enough that she was always a good distance behind them. She needed to be smart about this, if what, or for that matter, who, they were showing her was as bad as they were making it out to be. 

Her theory was getting confirmed more and more, the longer they followed. The trees of the StarClan were beginning to get sparser, the grass beginning to die. She could feel a malevolent energy hanging in the air. 

They were nearing the Dark Forest border. 

All of a sudden, she heard squeals of excitement and saw Petalkit, Patchkit, and Larchkit somehow moe een faster than before over the hill. Given that she heard Patchkit joyously scream, “Mother!”, it didn’t take a lot of deduction work to figure who was standing over the hill.

She continued to move slowly, not wanting to approach too suddenly in case she scared the she-cat off. All of a sudden, she saw Patchkit’s head pop over the hill. He half-ran, half-tumbled down it before, finally, he was by her side, puffing, “Come on! You got to see mom now! If we hang around here too much a patrol will see and we’ll never be able to see her again!”

That urged Spottedleaf to hurry up with Patchkit up the hill and then down it to go and see the infamous Mapleshade. 

When she spotted the large she-cat, she had no doubt in her mind that this indeed Mapleshade. She looked almost identical to Patchkit in looks, though her thick fur was somewhat matted and her body was covered in scars. There was a particularly long one on the back of her neck. Her ears were covered in nicks. The marks of a cat who had lived a hard life.

It was amazing to see how much Mapleshade’s expression changed. When she had first began going down the hill, she saw the tortoiseshell’s face full of love as she looked at her kits from across the border. However, the moment she saw Spottedleaf, hatred and malignance flickered through her dark eyes. It was so dramatic an expression change, that when Mapleshade shot to her feet, her gnarled claws springing out of her paws, Spottedleaf actually leapt back a bit in fright, her own claws springing out from sheer reflex, her tail raising and bushing slightly.

But she forced her fur to lie flat when she heard Patchkit explain, “No, Mother, this is Spottedleaf. She is nice!” 

Mapleshade looked as if she were somewhat split on being nicer for the sake of her kits, or just saying forget that and screaming obscenities at Spottedleaf. Her fur bristled and she kept looking at her kits, who were all talking over one another trying to explain what Spottedleaf had done for them and back to Spottedleaf. 

Finally, she seemed to decide on a combination of the two. Allowing herself to sit down on her haunches, she licked her fur down, (though the claws were still out), and said, “What do you want?”

Spottedleaf kept her smile pleasant, “To talk.”

Mapleshade gave a skeptical look. 

* * *

Mapleshade and Spottedleaf had discussed for quite a bit of time, the two she-cats laying down in their respective borders.

The kits played amiably around them, sometimes leaping on Spottedleaf’s tail or haunches, which was a bit distracting, but it kept them busy. Mapleshade still looked tense around her, but she was pretty sure hearing how comfortable the kits were with her and seeing the kind look on Spottedleaf’s face probably made her not think she was such a threat. Besides, it wasn’t like Spottedleaf was growling and chasing her off the border. She doubted she would be able to pull off that intimidating of a look anyways. 

The two of them discussed some things. It was small talk really. Spottedleaf asked about what it was like at the Dark Forest and Mapleshade asked her a few questions about StarClan. Spottedleaf had tensed, waiting for Mapleshade to bring up any of the cats she killed, but the she-cat didn’t. Perhaps she didn’t even like thinking of them. Perhaps she didn’t want to know about them.

Mapleshade finally cut to the chase, “What do you want, StarClan cat? I am not so much of a fool to know you won’t use my kits as blackmail.” Mapleshade’s eyes glimmered with hatred again. 

Spottedleaf kept her pleasant smile on her face, refusing to let herself be so easily intimidated by the she-cat. If she was going to prove herself to Mapleshade, she had to be tough. “I will do nothing of the sort. I personally think every kit should get to see their mother now and again.”

Mapleshade growled, “Then what do you want?” 

“A favor,” Spottedleaf said. Mapleshade practically crowed in her face with laughter, revealing a set of very sharp, yellow teeth. 

“A favor?” Mapleshade practically screeched, her voice shrill. “You StarClan cats have some nerve thinking you can ask the cats you sent down here a favor.”

She noticed that the kits had ceased playing, nervously eyeing the two of them. Spottedleaf coolly said, “I am not asking all of the Dark Forest for a favor, just you.”

Mapleshade hissed lowly, “You don’t have anything, I would want, flower.” 

Spottedleaf gave a smirk now, her eyes glinting wickedly as she said, “Oh but I think I do, actually.”

Mapleshade’s eyes narrowed, as she said, “What? My kits-”

“No,” Spottedleaf said, cutting Mapleshade off. Leaning forward, so that her nose almost crossed the border, she said, “Revenge.” 

Mapleshade opened her mouth in shock, and for a heartbeat, it seemed as if she was about to say something. But after a moment, her eyes narrowed even more and her mouth closed as she mulled things over. Then, finally, she looked at Spottedleaf and said, “Go on.”

* * *

Spottedleaf had always been a good actress. At least, she was pretty sure she did. Maybe it wasn’t her acting that was so good, it was just that people didn’t expect her to deceive them. She was sweet and pretty and a medicine cat. She didn’t make a habit of lying all the time, and she managed to keep herself believable enough to get cats to follow along with what she had to say. 

And she was about to put this to the ultimate test. If she didn’t do this right then she would mess up a great opportunity for herself. So, bracing herself, she put on her best panicked and scared face and bolted towards a RiverClan tom who was stalking a mouse.

“Appledusk! Appledusk!” she cried, scaring the mouse away in the process. The tom glared at her in annoyance and was no doubt about to snap at her for making him lose his meal, but at the terrified and frazzled look she must of been sporting, he hesitated.

Taking advantage of his pause, she gasped, “Mapleshade got Reedshine!” 

Appledusk immediately bristled, snapping, “ _What_?!” 

Spottedleaf shook her head. “There is little time to explain. The kits went missing and I asked her for help. She was trying to find Petalkit, Patchkit, and Larchkit with me and we went near the Dark Forest border… we found them, but Mapleshade was waiting for us! They grabbed her and is holding her hostage! She told me to grab you immediately! Please, you got to help her!”

Appledusk immediately nodded and said, “Alright, let’s go. Lead the way.”

Spottedleaf nodded and charged ahead, fighting the urge to smile the whole entire way. They finally reached the Dark Forest border, she paused as Appledusk desperately looked around for Reedshine. “Reedshine? Reedshine?! Where are you? Mapleshade, show yourself!”

Appledusk was so desperate in looking across the border for Reedshine and Mapleshade, he didn’t notice Spottedleaf slinking up behind him. Taking a breath, she charged and then, with all of her strength, leapt at him and pushed him across the border. The unsuspecting tom tumbled with a cry of surprise, completely knocked off his feet.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to stand up. But midway before he could snarl at her and ask why she did that, a large she-cat leapt on top of him and pinned him down. When he opened his mouth, he could only let out a cry of pain when she slashed his muzzle.

Mapleshade leered down at him, “Hello again, Appledusk. It’s been a while.”

Appledusk snarled, “What are you doing, Mapleshade? Where is Reedshine? Spottedleaf, what is this?!” His green eyes were full of anger, but Spottedleaf could see a hint of fear inside of them as well. She supposed she couldn’t blame him.

“Don’t worry, Reedshine is fine. She is babysitting the kits,” Spottedleaf meowed, “You however, I can’t promise will be the same after Mapleshade is through with you.”

Appledusk struggled against Mapleshade’s weight, trying desperately to wiggle free or to kick her off, but she was not allowing it. The Dark Forest cat was as steadfast as a rock and she was not moving. In fact, she was seeming to take pleasure on digging her claws into Appledusk’s skin.

Appledusk looked at Spottedleaf in horror, gasping, “What is this?”

Spottedleaf just merely shook her head, “How could you have done that to someone you claimed to have loved?” 

Appledusk’s eyes hardened. Looking at Mapleshade, he snarled, “I regret ever meeting you, fox-heart.”

“Likewise,” Mapleshade said. Then suddenly, she removed herself off of Appledusk’s body. The tom was about to shoot to his feet and no doubt flee, but Mapleshade quickly and roughly grabbed him by the scruff of the neck with a surprising amount of strength. Appledusk hissed in pain.

Spottedleaf smiled and said, “It seems as if Mapleshade’s mouth is full right now, so I will just fill in for her. You’re not leaving, Appledusk.” She saw Appledusk’s eyes widen with actual fear now. He tugged desperately to try and free himself, but Mapleshade was bigger and stronger than him, and she had her jaws fastened tightly on his flesh. He was not getting out of her iron grip. 

“Traitor!” he screeched at Spottedleaf, his voice shrill. “You’re a traitor!”

“Perhaps so,” Spottedleaf said coldly, with a shrug, “But my betrayal will end up helping dozens of cats. Your betrayal ended up with multiple cats dead. So far, mine only has one casualty. Yours.”

“Let go of me! Let go! Let go!” Appledusk begged and pleaded, but Mapleshade wasn’t hearing anymore. She began dragging Appledusk with her. Not easy work, but they had accounted for this. Spottedleaf had made sure that the area they were in was relatively near the giant river the two realms had. It crossed blue and pristine from StarClan… and turned into blackish sludge in the Dark Forest. It would only take Mapleshade a few mouse-lengths to get in there.

As Appledusk and Mapleshade fought each other, hissing and clawing and spitting, Spottedleaf follow calmly behind, crossing the border to follow Mapleshade and see the process. She couldn’t have Appledusk coming back, no matter the cost. She definitely felt the difference as she crossed the border. Everything felt slimy and wet beneath her feet and the air felt heavy and thick. The smell of mold and rot filled her nose. Ugh. She would like to get out of here soon.

They finally reached the black river. Appledusk had taken quite the beating on the trip there. His body was littered with cuts and scrapes, and dirt matted his pelt and paws. He was also thoroughly exhausted from having to fight so hard, the tom gasping desperately in the heavy air. It took Mapleshade little work to push him into the water. Then, immediately, she jumped in and placed her weight on his head.

“This is what you get, Appledusk,” Mapleshade hissed, fury in her tone, “What I did to you when we were alive was entirely too merciful. You deserve to die a thousand times over!” 

It was a slow process drowning someone. It was hard too. Appledusk kicked and fought, probably using every last energy reserve in his body to escape… even when he stilled, bubbles still rose, hinting he was alive. They had to wait patiently, until finally, the bubbles ceased. Mapleshade tentatively lifted her body out of the water, dragging Appledusk’s soaking body with her. The tom wasn’t moving or breathing. A few seconds later, they watched his body fade away. 

Spottedleaf shuddered despite herself. Even for a horrible cat like that, she wasn’t a fan of watching murder. But she also felt a lick of satisfaction. She had done it. She had accomplished her task.

It seemed as if Mapleshade was surprised as well. After she shook off her fur (directly near Spottedleaf too, much to the medicine cat’s dismay), she looked Spottedleaf up and down and said, “I am surprised you did that, starlight. I thought all of you StarClan cats were moral goody-goodies.” Her whiskers twitched and she actually looked impressed. Pride beamed in Spottedleaf’s chest.

Giving Mapleshade a coy look, she said, “Surely Appledusk being up there convinced you that was not entirely true?” 

Mapleshade growled her assent. Spottedleaf added, “But you are right, I am willing to go to bounds most StarClan cats aren’t willing to go to if it means things can go according to plan. And that is where you will come in.”

Mapleshade nodded, “You got yourself a deal.” Flexing her claws into the wet soil, she meowed, “Getting to tear my claws into that mouse-hearted coward again was more satisfying than I thought it would be.”

Spottedleaf nodded and smiled, genuinely this time, “Yes, yes… but we got a while yet before your part of the plan really becomes implemented.” There was always so much to do.

Mapleshade just grunted and kept licking at her pelt in a desperate attempt to get dry. Having thick fur like that get wet was probably a pain. 

Spottedleaf knew that she should probably head back to her realm again, but it felt wrong to just leave like that. She still found Mapleshade a fascinating and smart and strong creature… and besides, surely their kits should get the right to see their mother multiple times, right?

So, looking at Mapleshade imploringly, she mewed, “Can I see you again? I’ll bring the kits.”

Mapleshade looked startled at the offer. “You wanting more from me or something?”

Spottedleaf shook her head, “No, I just wanted to see you.” She looked Mapleshade in the eyes to show that she was genuine. 

Mapleshade looked away, as if unsure what to do about this. But eventually she meowed, “Sure.”

“Wonderful. I’ll see you sometime soon. Thank you for your help, Mapleshade,” Spottedleaf purred. She then pressed her nose quickly to Mapleshade’s muzzle, before she bounded off back to StarClan.

Excitement buzzed in her paws. She had a feeling things were about to get a whole lot more exciting soon.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, critique is wanted. If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out, and I will fix immediately.


End file.
